Preludio de un cumpleaños
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Tú solo te conformas con verlos, más él se percata de tu mirada y se voltea hacia ti, sonriéndote y mirándote con ternura, amor, pasión. Huy ya quieres que sea de noche, pero aun el día empieza y es mejor disfrutarlo. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE


**Hola! Este es un pequeño regalo por el cumpleaños de Hermione, espero les guste**

**Por lo pronto aqui lo pongo, no estoy segura cuantos años cumple Hermione asi que si me confundi en edad pues perdonen este error n_n**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes aqui mencionados pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginacion._ **

* * *

**_—Preludio de un cumpleaños_**

Los leves rayos matutinos se cuelan por la ventana golpeando tu rostro, gruñes de frustración y levantas la almohada para evitar la luz que quiere despertarte. Te remueves sobre las confortables sabanas, sientes un peso que te aprieta ligeramente la cadera y parte de tu vientre. Tu espalda choca con algo duro que sube y baja acompasadamente, un ligero cosquilleo en el cuello.

Definitivamente abres los ojos, volteas tu rostro solo para vislumbrar al rostro pacifico que duerme en tu misma cama.

Sonríes aun con el sueño persiguiéndote, queriendo descansar del día anterior. Con una sonrisa boba recorres el perfecto rostro, admiras la belleza que se muestra ante ti y recuerdas como es que todo empezó.

¿Quien iba imaginar la perfecta chiquilla come libros terminaría casada con un perfecto espécimen masculino?

Ese hombre del cual te enamoraste sin querer, sin saber que tus sentimientos despertaron en tu adolescencia y florecía hasta madurar en la adultez. Sin poder evitarlo con las manos cosquillando por tocarlo y a la vez con temor por despertarlo del mas profundo sueño, con el dedo índice recorres sus facciones, sonríes al ver las marcas que a causa del sol se encuentran a la altura de sus ojos, dibujas con suavidad sus labios, en ese momento el suspira entre sus sueños y tu ahogas una risa.

No, definitivamente no quieres despertarlo y mas cuando él de seguro lleva durmiendo cuatro horas. El trabajo de tu marido es aun muy estresante y cansado, pero a él eso no le importa ya que le agrada esa profesión, asi como tampoco tu marido se queja del tuyo en el cual pasas encerrada en un despacho con millones de montañas llenas de documentos que lo adornan.

Volteas a ver el reloj en la mesita de noche, mostrando que son las 8:00 de la mañana, ni modos tendrás de nueva cuenta despertarte temprano para preparar un rico desayuno y una rica tarta de melaza con un rico y nutriente jugo de calabaza. Los favoritos de tu marido. Con cuidado te levantas de la cama, aflojando los brazos que aun te rodean, más él como instinto frunce el ceño aun entre sueños y te acerca mas a su cuerpo, en el cual se relaja para seguir durmiendo. No cambia para nada, sigue siendo tan protector como la primera vez.

Te recuestas aun más cerca de él por que, admitámoslo no quieres levantarte aun, es sábado el único día que tienes a tu marido durante 24 horas. Te acurrucas en su pecho y aspiras el aroma masculino que desprende, ese que tanto te enloquece y que él sabe que te encanta. Menta, un olor fantástico, suave y a la vez fuerte, Como su personalidad.

Un leve gorgoreo se escucha al otro lado de la habitación, suspiras el pequeño pillo se ha despertado y no tardara en reclamar tu atención. Tal como lo hace su padre, en serio que los dos te agotan, como madre y esposa. ¿Mas tienes alguna queja?

La respuesta es simple, NO sencillamente no, nunca te quejarías pues el te ha dado la familia perfecta. Un pedacito de ti y de el se encuentra en su cuna riendo, viendo las figurillas que están sobrevolando la cuna, estirando su bracito para alcanzarlas.

Ahora si es momento de levantarse antes de que el príncipe de la casa se despierte y para colmo despierta al gruñon de tu marido cuando le interrumpen el sueño, habito que por desgracia heredo Emily tu pequeña de 4 años.

Con la pena del mundo, por dejar esa confortable y mullida cama, dejar esos fuertes brazos que te apapachan, te levantas dispuesta a empezar el día. Te pones el albornoz de color verde, el mismo tono de color que los ojos que tus amores tienen. Oh Gracias a Merlin que ellos no heredaron tus ojos cafes, que para ti son insípidos y comunes, pero por desgracia y frustacion tu marido opina todo lo contrario.

Para él tus ojos son como dos luces que se encienden cuando estas muy feliz, con un brillo picaro cuando en las noches están juntos, como un libro abierto el puede saber lo que piensas en ese instante con solo verte directamente a los ojos, para tu marido es una fuente de conocimientos ese insípido color que tanto te disgusta y que tanto adora él.

Pero la realidad de las cosas, es que piensas lo mismo cuando lo ves a los ojos, el también es un libro abierto de emociones para ti, sabes cuando esta alegre, molesto, frustrado, asustado, feliz, enojado, triste, melancolico, picaron, lujurioso, en fin, lo conoces con solo verlo en los ojos, sin necesidad de palabras, ni susurros, ni gestos. Los ojos de tu marido son como ventanas a sus pensamientos. Habito que se fue alimentando en el tiempo de escuela, cuando aun eran estudiantes de la mejor escuela a la que has pertenecido.

33 años, de los cuales 21 años llevas conociendo como a la palma de tu mano. Si en definitiva amas a tu marido, en cuerpo, alma y pensamiento. Son uno solo, el fruto de esta maravillosa relación son ese pequeño que aun trata de alcanzar a los muñequitos en su cuna con el ceño fruncido, molesto de no poder tocarlos y la pequeña torbellino, la princesita de la casa.

Te acercas a la cuna y sonries divertida al ver como tu bebe ya no estira un brazo sino dos, poniendo toda la concentración en su mirada, la cual es idéntica a él cuando se proponen algo. La mirada de decisión, ese misma mirada que una vez a tus 18 años viste. Esa mirada en la cual viste reflejada la resignación a enfrentar su destino contra un perverso hombre que no tenia alma. Y la decisión de terminar con todo de una vez, salvando a miles de personas de un futuro aterrador.

Sacudes la cabeza intentando eliminar esos viejos recuerdos, que no hacen mas que perturbarte. Estiras tus brazos y alzas entre ellos al pequeño picaron de ojos verdes, tu pequeño Alex. El bebe te mira a los ojos y sonríe, sabe que su mami ya llego para alejarlo de esos malos amigos que nunca logra alcanzar, mas ahora se da la vuelta al percatarse que están a su altura y con un gorgoreo mas estira medio cuerpo con tal de alcanzar a los peluches, tu ries divertida pero te interrumpes al recordar que no estas sola en la habitación y tu marido necesita descanzar. El pequeño pillo tiene entre sus brazos a tres peluches, a Canuto, Cornamenta y lunático.

—Vamos pequeño, es hora de tu comida. Deja a tus amiguitos— Susurras suavemente mientras haces el amago de quitarle el peluche, mas tu hijo frunce el seño y aprieta entre su pecho los tres peluches. Dios es tan idéntico a su padre con esos gestos. Suspiras, Emily también es igual que tu marido aunque este comente lo contrario argumentando que ella es idéntica a ti.

—Ya Alex, vamos a la cocina, dejemos a tu papi descansar—Murmuras de nueva cuenta, el bebe entendiendo tus palabras voltea a ver a su padre y gorgorea tratando de hablar, estirando sus bracitos hacia el y soltando a los peluches que vuelven a su lugar, arriba de la cuna.

Das media vuelta aun con tu hijo mirando fijamente a su padre y cierras con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, el pequeño Alex forma un puchero viéndote a ti, frunciendo su rostro inflando sus regordetas mejillas coloreándose a causa del enfado. Tu lo miras severamente y le recuerdas que su padre tiene que descansar. El pequeño entiende el regaño y baja la cabeza, a pesar de que Alex tiene apenas un año entiende a la perfección las cosas, Es muy inteligente. Claro no por nada tu eres su madre.

Bajas las escaleras, en las paredes están los millones de recuerdos enmarcados en grandes cuadros. Miras las fotografías y visualizas, tu boda, el nacimiento de Emily, el nacimiento de Alex, El primer san valentin junto a tu esposo que en ese entonces era tu novio, tu cumpleaños, las vacaciones a Brasil, las vacaciones a las vegas donde tu mejor amigo se caso con tu lunática amiga en una arranque y con una fuerte borrachera, teniendo como testigo a tu pelirroja amiga y su arrogante pero apuesto marido. Ademas de ti y tu ahora marido, Elvis presley regordete como juez, sin duda las mejores vacaciones en tu vida donde fue allí que procrearon sin querer a Emily. Que bueno que era tu prometido y la boda se efectuaría dos meses después, sino el grito que hubiese pegado tu padre por que tu aun prometido tuviera la osadía de tocar a su princesa. Era el colmo ya que estaban a un paso para casarse, palabras que no quería o mas bien no asimilaba tu protector padre. En fin tantos recuerdos que adornan tu casa, las escaleras, la sala y tu habitacion

Llegas a la cocina y colocas en el asiento para bebes a Alex, le dejas unos juguetes con tal de que se entretengan mientras preparas el desayuno, a los pocos minutos una madrugadora Emily enfundada con un precioso vestido amarillo con flores blancas, con una sencilla coleta amarrando su hermoso cabello azabache y una mochila en la espalda asoma en la cocina restregándose su ojito izquierdo con su manita hecho un puño.

—Mami ¿ya esta listo el desayuno?—bosteza mientras se sienta y tu le sonries maternalmente asintiendo con la cabeza

—Pequeña ¿Por qué te levantaste temprano?—Le preguntas mientras les sirves un rico desayuno de panqueques de distintos tamaños y formas, con mucha miel y mermelada de fresa

—Mami—responde frustrada viéndote directamente a los ojos, Definitivamente tu hija se parece demasiado a su padre-¿no te acuerdas?—interroga mientras toma entre sus manos el jugo de naranja—Tio viene a buscarme para ir al parque de diversiones—Responde haciendo aspivamientos con sus manitas mientras la vez incrédula.

Recuerdas que días antes tu amigo te había dicho sobre las intenciones de llevar a Emily al dichoso parque, mas también si no te equivocas el horario para ir a buscarla era a las 10 de la mañana, entonces ¿Qué hace Emily despierta a las 8:30?

—Hija—respondes viendo como ella disfruta su desayuno—tu tio te viene a buscar a las 10, apenas son las ocho pequeña.

La niña con una delicadeza innata, se limpia su boquita, acción que le enseñaste para que se comporte en la mesa.—Mami, como dice Tia Ginny "El que madruga Dios lo ayuda" Asi que como madrugue, Dios me hara caso y despertara a Tio Ron para venir a buscarme temprano—responde la pequeña con un aire de suficiencia que te recuerda a ti a la edad de once años.

Sonries divertida, pues sabes bien que Aunque la niña haya rogado a todos los santos habidos y por haber tu flojonazo amigo no se despertaría sino fuera por su esposa, pero lo mas seguro es que ahora Luna haría todo lo posible en despertarlo recordándole su promesa y sabes que como buen Weasley nunca rompería lo que él prometia.

Te acercas al pequeño Alex dejando terminar de desayunar a tu pequeña, para darle su rica leche, que como "tal palo tal astilla", es igual de tragon que tu marido.

El reloj marca las 9:00 de la mañana y Emily empieza a desesperarce ya que su tio no aparece, mas le recuerdas que aun es temprano. Entonces ella empieza hablar de su dia en el jardín preescolar. La escuchas mientras alimentas a Alex, el pequeño gorgorea mucho señal de querer participar en la platica, pronto empezara a decir sus pequeñas silabas y tal vez, solo tal vez, podrá decir "mamá"

El reloj marca las 10:00 de la mañana, te sorprendes ya que escuchas el timbre de la entrada resonar, tan entretenidas estaban con la platica de la pequeña Emily que se habían olvidado que la irían a buscar.

Te levantas con Alex en tus brazos y con una sonrisa abres la puerta solo para sentir a dos torbellinos ingresar corriendo a tu casa y llegar hasta tu hija que sonríe abiertamente al ver que su tio no fallo en su promesa.

Luego ves como en la entrada una muy embarazada Luna sube cuidadosamente los escalones mientras Ron la vigila para que no tropiece sabiendo que la rubia es muy patosa.

Escuchas un grito y asustadas te vas a la cocina solo para ver como las niñas rubias con matices pelirrojas gritan alrededor de Emily. Una carcajada alegre se escucha por parte de Alex, ya que el pequeño disfruta de sus primas y su hermana.

Un abrazo en tus piernas te hace ver para abajo solo para percatarte que el pequeño Tony, el pelirrojo trillizo te saluda con unos buenos días. A pesar de que es idéntico a Ron, tiene los modales y la mirada soñadora de Luna. Mientras sus hermanas son tan idénticas a Luna mas con los modales de Ron, ironias de la vida.

—Buenos días—Se escucha la dulce voz de Luna, la saludas acercandote aun con Alex removiéndose entre tus brazos con la intención de bajar hasta sus primos, mas no puede pues sabiendo que aun le falta caminar, se pone ansioso.

Platicas con la pareja mientras los niños juegan, pero de un momento a otro ellos se ponen ansiosos por asistir al dichoso parque de diversiones, con una disculpa tus amigos se van prometiéndote que cuidaran a tu hija como lo mas preciado.

Media hora después tu casa queda vacia, Alex esta en su jardincito jugando con sus juguetes mientras esperas a que tu marido se despierte, desayunas con un ojo vigilante en tu hijo y recuerdas como esos torbellinos tiraron el jarron feo que tu madre quiso poner en tu casa, nunca te gusto pero nunca se lo dijiste a tu madre para no disgustarla.

Entre tanto no te percatas como un somnoliento hombre baja los escalones y se acerca a espaldas a ti para dejarte un beso en el cuello que te causa escalofríos. Ries divertida pues ese lugar siempre te da cosquillas. Tu hijo voltea rápidamente hacia ti estirando sus bracitos al ver a su padre. Escuchas con perfección la carcajada masculina de tu marido mientras se acerca a su hijo y lo alza entre sus brazos para luego hacerle cosquillas, esos dos rien divertidos.

Tú solo te conformas con verlos, más él se percata de tu mirada y se voltea hacia ti, sonriéndote y mirándote con ternura, amor, pasión. Huy ya quieres que sea de noche, pero aun el día empieza y es mejor disfrutarlo.

—Harry—suspiras viendo como el deja al pillo en el suelo de vuelta con los juguetes mientras Se acerca a ti, sigilosamente. Te levanta de tu asiento con sus fuertes brazos, te arropa entre su pecho y con ternura deja un beso en tu frente, para luego bajar su mirada y centrarla en tus labios. Los deseas, como el primer día en que te diste cuenta que lo amabas. Él siente lo mismo.

—Hermione—susurra levemente mientras atrapa tus labios, llenándote de pasión, de amor. Lo amas, siempre lo has amado, por esa mismas razón lo apoyabas en sus locuras, claro al principio lo regañabas mas al final aceptabas que él actuaba por una simple razón. Salvar al mundo mágico del hombre perverso, salvar ese mundo para tener un futuro y que mejor sino es con su confidente, su mejor amiga.

Te separas levemente de él mas te sigue aprisionando entre sus brazos, no te quejas pues el agarre es gentil, mas de nueva cuenta te vuelve a besar, adoras sus labios, sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus pensamientos, adoras a tu alma gemela.

Lo que no sabes es que pronto tu marido te tendrá una sorpresa, mañana es tu cumpleaños y el te hará el día mas feliz de tu existencia y tal vez, solo tal vez, procreen al quinto de la familia.

_Fin_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado n_n si es asi dejen un review**


End file.
